The Omega Crystal
by Dark Glave
Summary: its was a simple procedure find the power source and possibly destroy it. But a well trained S.W.A.T team never suspected that they would be teliported to a strange new demesion one filled with ninja's the rehlm of Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The omega crystal

chapter : 1

(((((((((((((((hi everybody i am dark glave and I'm starting a new story this will be my first story and i will not write any new ones until it is finished it probably wont last any longer than 12-15 chapter and chapters will vary in sizes so happy reading this is a Naruto story with a twist enjoy))))))))))))))))))

Deep in the catacombs of a newly discovered ruin, several swat teams have surrounded it as well as a hazmat team."hazmat team report"radios Alpha leader of group Alpha"this is Jones here we have discovered what is creating the strange energy signature its is coming from some sort of a wir..AHHH dead lord NO get AWA..."reports Jones as distant screaming and strange clicking sound as heard.

"Beta, Gamma teams hold position the rest of Alpha team link up"ordered James(Alpha leader)"alright Charlie you and me head in and see whats happening in there jack you take position in front of the door","roger sir" replied Jack. As James and Charlie pour in through the door"alright rookie we have to pull a left aft maneuver okay"?.The rookie simply nods"look out"screams James as he pushes Charlie out of the way of a large flabby ball thing with many arms,the creature jumps at Alpha leader and Charlie but before it can get to them Jack fires his sniper rifle hitting the creature with two bullets the first takes of one of the creatures many arms the seconded changes the things course by putting an enormous hole in its side so that it lads to the side of James and Charlie, soon after the rookie wasts and entire clip from his assault rifle into the creature totaling its body.

"you idiot"shouts Alpha leader we could have studied the damn thing but noo u had to total the thing,"s ssss sorry sir"muttered the rookie "but wait whats that sire"? Exclaimed the rookie as the pointed to an enormous green glowing crystal in the middle of there room just as the rest of the team pours into the room"no you fool don't tou"but the poor Alpha leader never got to finish his sentence as the rookie touched the crystal it created a huge explosion that kill the other teams surrounding the ruins.

During the time this was happening a igneous plot was beginning to unfold in kohona village "bwhahahahha"cackles Sakura "I'm gonna cut Sasuke off before he buys his groceries today and make him fall in love with me! By wearing this extremely skimpy dress. As Sakura goes to see Sasuke Naruto fallows Sakura"hey Sakura what you up to"?,"beat it Naruto I'm going to see Sasuke. Naruto heart broken goes to earn ramen at his favorite ramen shop,all the time while Sasuke is almost in the market"HEY SASUKE! Shouted Sakura

"what do you want Sakura?"question Sasuke just as Sasuke was turning around he saw Sakura in the really skimpy dress and thought damn thats pretty HOT!just then a load explosion is heard that decimates the surrounding 3 buildings as the smoke clears 6 figures are seen by all holding strange things and all Sasuke can say is"a new clan?"as the rookie points his gun at as Sasuke and says "where the hell are we? and damn that chick is HOT!"

(((((((((((((((((((((hope you enjoyed I'm sorry i know the first chapter is short but the next will be way longer i am always writing and will post the next chapter soon posibly 3 days to a full week later more if writers block attacks me seya and happy reading hope you enjoyed the first fan fic by dark glave))))))


	2. Chapter 2

The Omega Crystal

chapter 2

a Naruto story by dark glave

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((im sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but with exams and my recent world of warcraft addiction i haven't been writing that often im so bad but now that summer is here my story will update faster)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?"yelled James,"i have no idea" answered Charlie"but check out that chick is she hot!","we don't have time for this nonsense"yelled James"we need to secure the perimeter "as Alpha leader aims the gun of his barrel at Sasuke and in response Jack(the sniper)aims his barrel at Sakura,"h.hey why are we aiming our weapons at these people?","weapons?"asks Sasuke as he pulls out a kunai knife."put down your weapon" calmly asked James,"never answered Sasuke as he threw his kunai at apparently the leader of this band the knife plunges deep into Alpha leaders left shoulder as the rookie fires off a round into Sasukes right knee"SASUKE"screams Sakura the loud sound of the gun being fired has begun to attract many people so much was happening so fast"i didn't have time to pull of any ninjitsu what kind are weapons are they using?"asked Sasuke"i don't know answered"Sakura sobbing heavily as Naruto appears out of now where "alright a fight whadid i miss?asks Naruto as Sarah the demolitions expert unstraps a bomb from her back"damn this thing is heavy","SET IT"commands Alpha leader as he throws a smoke grenade the smoke quickly conceals everything and when it settles Alpha team along with Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura are gone

miles from the gates of kohona village the S.W.A.T team reassembles"so what should we do with the hostages?" says Jack " i don't know shut up i don't know"yells James as he paces back and forth Naruto and his team lay unconscious under a large tree large even for kohona standards well that bombs gonna blow soon poor stupid village meanwhile while Alpha team had been sneaking away one of the Elite ninjas had brought the unknown device to the third hokage"what do you think it is?"asked Kakashi "hmmmmmmmmm it doesent seam to have been created with ninjitsu hmmmmmmmm what do you think this timer is for its counting back words strange 9..8..7..6 its very strange..oh its down to 3..wait its a(2)bomb get ride(1) of it NOW! (0).as the bomb detonates taking most of the village with it leaving only 30 steps length of the village from the walls the rest is ether burning ruble or has been vaporised.BOOM"looks like our new toy just went off"said alpha leader with a evil smile "so ya think we should wake these guys up"asks the rookie "no"silences James"we may still need them as hostages if need be we kill them later" Sasuke had been awake for several minutes now listening to every word his ears still range and hurt from the loud sound like a letter bomb but of huge proportion "oh look who's awake"says Jack as he knocks Sasuke unconscious

Sasuke awakened to being smacked in the face his feet hands where bound heavily very tightly but his hands where close by he could use his ninjitsu as Sakura and Naruto are being pushed down the road Sasuke begins to use his ninjitsu but before he can finish the symbols his hands are grabbed "don't try anything"the rookie commands "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yells James "sir i think this one here can do magic or something" "THERE IS NOW SUCH THINGS AS MAJIC YOU IDOIT"yells James as he punches the rookie hard in the shoulder. good there leader seems to be a bafoon i think escaping will be easily now thought Sasuke.

'ahhhhhhh what are we going to do?"sighed Naruto "silence!"yelled James while Naruto was being yelled at Sasuke pulled of the transportation ninjitsu he stopped walking "move along" yelled Alpha leader as he kicked Sasuke in the back suddenly a log replaces Sasukes place. "WHAT THE HELL"screamed James "i told you they had magic","argg this is completely unreal!"yells James as Sasuke snickered in a tree a few feet from his original position.

The sun had set before Alpha team had stopped to set up camp "alright we'll have to take turns on which im on the first now make sure to keep an eye out for that little freak that escaped!"said James FREAK? Sasuke thought grrrr im gonna kill that guy so Sasuke waited till it was the rookies turn of which just as Sasuke predicted the rookie fell asleep Sasuke jumped down from the tree and quickly and quietly untied Naruto first "just as i suspected Charlie fell asleep to bad i predicted that you would come one his watch"explained Alpha leader crap Sasuke thought as he was making the signs for the transportation jitsu Naruto used his shadow clone jitsu and make 20 copy's of himself James turned his assault rifle from

single shot to burst shot and blew all of the clones away when the dust settled Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura where gone "dammit i cant believe these people"screamed James "i will hunt you down!"

((((((((((((thank you for your support im sorry this one is pretty small compared to others stories out there but thank you for every one who reads my stories for those of you who post reviews those become embedded in my heart and i hope you have a happy reading experience i know most of you are shocked by what happed but donut stop reading it will change and things will become more sequenced)))))))))))


End file.
